First Meetings
by Leiliana
Summary: Serenity and Endymion meet at a young age. Their mothers plan to hook them up... (Silver Millenium fic)
1. Prologue

Hey minna! It's me again...I haven't   
really written in a long time, so I   
hope you guys haven't forgotten about  
me. Well, this is a fic that takes   
place in the Silver Millenium and   
Serenity and Endymion and everyone  
else don't die. Beryl never comes,   
but there is always an underlying  
evil that lurks around. But it's   
NOT Beryl! Ok, enjoy the story!  
  
  
***************  
First Meetings  
|Prologue|  
By Leiliana  
Rated : PG  
***************  
  
  
Princess Serenity dashed through the  
large halls of the palace. Giggling,  
she darted behind one of the large  
stone pillars that lined the halls.   
She fell silent, waiting for her mother  
to pass by.   
  
  
"Serenity! Oh, that girl...Serenity   
Usagi Solaria!! Come here this instant!!"  
Queen Serenity exclaimed. In softer  
tones, she murmured, "When I get my   
hands on her..."   
  
  
Queen Serenity walked past another   
stone pillar, but not before catching   
sight of the ruffled white skirts of a   
small gown behind it. "Now where could  
that girl be? I swear, she's disappeared   
off the Moon's surface!" She heard a   
giggle. "Now, was that my Sere? Hmm..."  
She turned around, walking towards a  
stone pillar. "Is my little Princess   
hiding behind...here?" She peeked   
around and scooped up her daughter.  
  
  
"Hi mommy!" Serenity said, hugging her   
mother. "You caught me!"  
  
  
"Yes, I did! Now are you going to take  
a bath?" The queen said as she shifted  
her 5-year-old daughter's weight onto   
her hip.   
  
  
The golden child nodded.   
  
  
"That's my good girl." Queen Serenity   
carriedher daughter to the center of  
the palace. She passed a handmaiden on  
the way. "Marion, could you take Serenity  
to the baths? Her nanny is waiting there  
for her. Besides, I have an important   
meeting to attend to."  
  
  
"Oh, of course milady." She was handed   
Serenity, and started off for the baths.   
  
  
In her child's mind, Serenity was already   
hatching a devious plan. She innocently  
knocked off Marion's eye glasses,   
temporarily stopping Marion.   
  
  
"Oh! You little..." Marion exclaimed.   
She set Serenity down next to her, and  
kneeled down to locate her glasses.   
Once she found them, she shoved them   
onto her nose. She turned around to   
pick up the little girl.   
  
  
"Serenity?" Marion called out. "Damn...  
now where did that girl go?"  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Serenity giggled, watching Marion head   
downthe hall. "Now I can go to the   
Rose garden!" She ran the opposite way   
down the hall towards a lighted opening.  
She stopped there, and let the sunlight   
stream onto her face. She smiled,  
twirling around like her regular care-  
free self. She stopped twirling, and   
glanced around. Flowers of all colors   
were blooming, giving off a heavenly   
scent. She skipped through the rows of   
flowers, humming a tune. Serenity stopped  
when she came upon the roses. Kneeling   
down, she inhaled their sweet smell. She  
reached out with her tiny hand to caress  
the deep red pedals. They feel like   
mommy's silk dress, she thought.   
  
  
Standing up, she closed her eyes and   
continueddown the pathway through the  
rows of roses. Suddenly, her reverie   
was broken as she bumped into someone.  
Gasping, she fell down onto the brick   
walk.   
  
  
"Kami-sama...gomen nasai!" she heard   
a boy say.   
  
  
Serenity looked up and found a boy   
around her age holding out a hand to  
help her up. She took the profferred  
hand, and was promptly hauled up.   
  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, his deep  
blue eyes showing concern.   
  
  
Serenity nodded. "My name's Serenity!  
What's yours?"  
  
  
"My name is...Endy," the boy said,   
hesitantly.  
  
  
"Hi Endy!" Do you want to come play   
with me?" She smiled at him. "We can  
play whatever you want."  
  
  
Endy looked down at the young girl.   
She was smiling expectantly. What   
was he going to say to this little  
girl? No? He didn't want to play, he  
wanted to go home. An idea popped into  
his head. "I know a game we can play..."  
He reached out and tapped her shoulder.  
"TAG!! You're it!" He ran swiftly   
away from Serenity.  
  
  
Serenity looked at the retreating   
figure in shock, but a few seconds  
later she was sprinting after him.   
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"For the last time, Serenity!!" an   
enraged woman yelled. "We cannot   
join the Silver Millenium!" She   
slammed her fist on the wooden table.  
The bang had a certain finality about it.   
  
  
Serenity flinched, as though Terra's   
fist had hit her. "But Terra! We all   
know that a terrible thing is going   
to come! Who knows when. It could be   
here already," Serenity said amxiously.  
She knew that last comment was false.   
She would have felt it if it was close  
to any of the planets, and she hadn't   
felt anything yet. "We've already gotten  
the inner planets, including Jupiter,   
tosign the treaty. Please Terra, think  
about the future generations. Your   
little boy, my baby girl...think about  
it, please."  
  
  
Terra stood up. "I am thinking about my  
little boy, Serenity. I just can't help  
you by signing this treaty. Hell, the   
only thing that I can dois hurt your   
cause by signing this damn treaty!"   
She rubbed her temples with a free hand.  
"You know the Urasiuns, Neptunonians  
and Plutonians hate the Earth! They   
think we are weak! I would ruin your   
chances of them signing the treaty.   
Serenity, please. The Earth is safe   
without your protection." With that,   
Terra walked over to the large windows.   
  
  
Serenity ran a hand through her long   
ponytails. She knew what was wrong with  
Terra. "You miss him, don't you?" Standing  
up, Serenity began the short walk to the  
Earth Queen. She placed a hand on Terra's  
shoulder. "You couldn't've helped him, he  
was very sick."  
  
  
Terra wiped away the tears forming in   
her eyes. "Yes, I miss him very much."   
She turned to Serenity. "You know, if he  
were still here, he would've signed the  
treaty without so much as a yes." She   
sighed. "He was so bent-set on bringing   
peace to the Solar System."  
  
  
Serenity nodded, and glanced out the   
window. She saw a little boy race across  
the front lawns, glancing behind him at  
some invisible pursuer. Her eyebrows   
furrowed in confusion. What was he running  
from? She squinted her eyes to see better.  
  
  
"What the...what is he doing?" Terra   
asked, turning to Serenity.   
  
  
"Playing tag." She saw the young pursuer,   
and smirked. "And he seems to be running  
away from my daughter."  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
Endy glanced back, just in time to see   
Serenity, skirts flying and cheeks  
puffing, round the corner of the palace.  
  
  
"Endy!" she called out, breathless. "This  
is too hard!" She stopped and sat down  
in the grass.  
  
  
"Aww, come on Sere!" Endy replied. "You  
almost have me!"  
  
  
Serenity shook her head. She flopped   
down onto her back, trying to steady her  
breathing. "Too fast..." she gasped.  
  
  
Endy trotted over to her, stopping  
at her feet. He leaned over her, peering  
down to see if she was still alive.  
  
  
It all happened very fast.   
  
  
Serenity moved her leg and tripped   
Endy, making him fall across her   
other leg. Smiling, she reached over  
to the stunned boy and tapped his  
shoulder. "You're it."  
  
  
"You forgot to say tag." Endy gasped.  
  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Tag!" she kicked him   
with her free leg. He grunted in pain.   
  
  
"SERENITY!" yelled a third party.   
  
  
Serenity gulped. She knew that voice.   
She sat up, and saw two very amused, but  
very angry women. One was her mother,  
but she didn't know the other. She   
looked like royalty. "Hi Mommy..."  
she said nervously.   
  
  
"Serenity, weren't you supposed to take  
a bath with Nanny?" Queen Serenity asked,  
her voice very calm.  
  
  
Serenity nodded.   
  
  
"Well," she coninued, "did you?"  
  
  
Serenity shook her head.   
  
  
Queen Serenity crossed her arms. "What  
happens when you disobey me?"  
  
  
Endy felt terrible. This woman looked  
very powerful. He shouldn't have played   
with Serenity.   
  
  
"Oh, Mommy, please don't!" Serenity   
squealed, hiding behind Endy. "No  
tickling!"  
  
  
Was tickling a form of torture? Endy   
thought.  
  
  
"Oh, yes!" Queen Serenity chased her  
daughter out from behind Endy and scooped  
her off the ground. She then proceeded  
to tickle the girl.  
  
  
Serenity squealed again and started to  
laugh helplessly. "Mercy!" she gasped.  
"Mercy! I'll take my bath, I promise!"  
  
  
Queen Serenity smiled. She let the girl  
go. "Now, off you go!" She patted Serenity's  
bum.  
  
  
Serenity ran off, but stopped at the corner  
of the lawns. She turned around and called  
out "Bye Endy! I'll play with you later!"  
With that, she ran around the corner and  
out of sight.   
  
  
Terra, who had been silent during the entire  
ordeal, let a small chuckle escape her   
lips. "You Moon Maidens...always the   
quirky ones." She looked at Endy. "Did you  
have fun with the Princess, Endymion?"  
  
  
The Princess? Endy thought. He nodded   
dumbly.   
  
  
His mother smiled warmly. "That's nice."  
She held out her hand and he took it.   
  
  
By then Queen Serenity was waiting to say  
goodbye. "We must get these two together  
again to play in the near future."  
  
  
Terra nodded. "They seemed to enjoy each-  
other's company quite a bit!" She winked  
at Queen Serenity.   
  
  
Endy was confused. Did they mean get  
married? Blech! Girls had cooties! But   
Serenity was so nice, so carefree. He liked  
her despite himself.   
  
  
The two Queens hugged.   
  
  
"I'll see you soon Serenity!" Terra said.  
  
  
Queen Serenity waved. "Good-bye Terra!"  
  
  
The Earth Queen desappeared in a flash  
of light, her hand still gripping her son's.  
  
  
Queen Serenity walked back into the palace.  
She stepped into her meeting room and sat at  
the head of the table. Pickig up the unsigned  
document, she sighed. Maybe there was another  
way to link the two planets. Her mind flooded  
with ideas. But one stood out. Marry the two  
future rulers.   
  
  
**********************************************  
  
So, you like? If so, write a review! If you are  
reading this on ASMR, write me an email @   
moonqueen_serenity@mailandnews.com Thanks!!  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Hello again! This is the first chapter  
to First Meetings! I hope you guys   
like it. Oh, and to all the people  
who reviewed the prologue: THANK YOU  
SO MUCH!! *hugz all* those reviews mean  
so much to me! Oh, and the reason for   
2 chapters of the same chapter is because  
i was confused for some reason, and I   
couldn't delete it for another reason.  
This is happening with this chapter too,  
so don't mind the double chaptering. I'll  
fix it soon enough!  
^^;; Well, on with the story!!  
  
  
***************  
First Meetings  
Chapter One  
by Leiliana  
Rated: PG-13  
***************  
  
  
"This is so boring!!" the teenage golden  
child whined. "Why do I have to do this  
Ami?"   
  
  
The blue haired genius sighed. "Because,   
Sere, if you ever want to be a wise queen,  
you have to learn the Moon's history!"  
  
  
"But I've been reading this one book for  
an hour Ami! Can I have a break??" Sere  
asked, her eyes pleading her friend.   
  
  
"Serenity!" yelled another voice. "Get  
back to your studies!" A black cat with  
a crescent moon on her forehead sauntered  
into the library.  
  
  
"But Luna..." Sere started.   
  
  
"No buts, Princess! You have to learn what  
you're ancestors on the Moon did to prevent  
evil from coming!" Luna declared.   
  
  
Sere let her head lower to the table in  
defeat. "Fine, Luna." Her voice was muffled   
by the book.   
  
  
Ami patted Sere's shoulder. "Don't worry,   
only 15 more minutes until we can go have  
lunch."  
  
  
Sere's head came up as she heard the word  
that meant 'food' to her. "Ok, Ami!!" She  
diligently began to read the book again.  
It wasn't really interesting to her, but   
she was hungry. She read of daring   
princesses who defeated the evils of the  
galaxy, and of the senshi who protected  
them. Sounds like me, except without the  
the evils of the galaxy, Sere thought.   
She wanted to see some action. It was   
boring being cooped up in the palace all  
day reading musty books.   
  
  
"Sere?" A brunette ducked her head in   
the door. "Are you coming to lunch?"  
  
  
Sere looked up. "Yeah, Makoto, I just  
have to finish this one story and then  
I can go."  
  
  
Makoto opened the door a little more to  
let her whole body in. She walked over   
to Serenity's desk and read a few lines.  
"Sounds romantic, Sere!" she exclaimed.  
  
  
"Yeah, it does." Sere sighed. "I wish  
I could fall in love."  
  
  
Makoto nodded. She looked at Ami. "Hey  
Ami, you coming?" Ami didn't move. "Ami?"  
Makoto said, alarmed. She strided over  
to Ami, and pushed her a little. Ami's   
head fell backwards and a snore erupted  
from her mouth.   
  
  
Sere giggled. "Must be all the training  
we've been under," she whispered. "Come   
on, we'll get her something to eat at   
lunch." She got up and tugged on Makoto's  
arm.   
  
  
Makoto giggled. "Yeah, she needs her beauty  
rest!!"   
  
  
The two left the room silently, letting the  
blue haired beauty catch up on her sleep.  
The door shut with a click, leaving nothing  
but the sound of snores behind.   
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
Queen Serenity sighed. Terra was being   
difficult again. "Terra, just let the   
boy come and visit! We haven't seen each-  
other in a long time!" She tugged on a   
pig-tail in frustration. Glancing again  
at the screen, which held a life size view  
of the Queen of Earth, she sighed again.  
  
  
Terra, on the other end, sighed also. "You  
know I can't let him do that! He needs me  
to go with him. And besides, he's in   
training. He can't just up and leave his  
four Generals."   
  
  
"He's a big boy now, Terra. You can't keep  
him home forever." Queen Serenity said.   
"Besides, he'd only be here for a couple  
of weeks, maybe a month at most. You could  
come when the uprisings are settled!!"  
  
  
Terra smoothed her hair away from her face.  
"Well..." she began. "Ok. But I'm going to  
come with him. I'll leave Clarence in charge."  
  
  
Queen Serenity smiled broadly. "I can't wait,  
Terra! It'll be so nice to see you again, in  
person."  
  
  
Terra returned the smile. "I look foward to  
it also, Serenity."  
  
  
Terra's image turned back to the black   
screen it was originally, cutting off the  
connection.   
  
  
Queen Serenity got up out of her seat   
in Central Command. She strectched   
her arms, and then let them fall to   
her side. Her best friend in the galaxy  
was coming to the Moon for a visit! She   
almost literally skipped down the hall,  
feeling young again.   
  
  
The giddy Queen glided into the hall,   
sitting at the head of the table. Her   
daughter, sensing her mother's happiness,   
only stared at the older woman.  
  
  
"Momma?" Sere asked. "Did the Healer give  
you some of that old, fermented juice  
again?" She glanced at Makoto, who   
was seated next to her, then to Minako,   
who was seated across from her. We all  
remember what happened when she gave   
that to you last time..." Images of  
her drunken mother danced through her  
head.   
  
  
The Queen laughed. "No, my darling. I'm  
just happy, that's all."  
  
  
Sere and Minako locked eyes.   
  
  
Minako coughed. "You're not in love, I   
can tell that much." Minako peered at the  
Queen, trying to figure out what she was  
so happy about.   
  
  
Makoto was also staring intently at the  
Queen. "Who's coming to visit, Queen  
Serenity?"  
  
  
Queen Serenity smiled. "Queen Terra of   
the Earth."   
  
  
"Oohh..." Minako, Makoto, and Sere said  
in unison.   
  
  
Sere spoke up. "When is she going to come?"  
  
  
"Tommorrow!" Queen Serenity replied.   
"And she's bringing her son."  
  
  
Sere stared blankly at her mother. Queen   
Terra had a son? She didn't know that.   
  
  
"A boy?" Minako wondered aloud. "Hm...  
a love interest for one of us."  
  
  
Queen Serenity smiled. "Oh, you won't  
have to worry about a love interest  
for only one of you. Terra is also  
bringing her son's four Generals with  
her."  
  
  
"Five guys at once?" Makoto swooned. "I  
wonder if they'll be handsome...Maybe   
they'll look like my old boyfriend!"  
  
  
Minako groaned. "Hopefully not."  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
This is a short chapter!! Hope you guys like   
it so far. Remember, review! Or, if you read   
this on ASMR, write me an email!  
moonqueen_serenity@mailandnews.com  



End file.
